The operation of electronic devices may be restricted in various countries around the globe for reasons related to licensing. This puts the burden on device manufacturers to ensure that the devices that they sell in a particular country comply with that country's laws. Ensuring such compliance, however, can be difficult because there can be a large number of different electronic devices that are sold by a particular manufacturer in many different countries. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for ensuring that the electronic devices produced by a particular manufacturer comply with the local laws of the countries where they are sold.